


Even A Protector Can Get Lonely

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Even A Protector Can Get Lonely

Dana had just left the college she was earning her degree at and was ready to go grab a pizza to eat at her apartment and watch a movie. It had been a rough week for her and she was glad it was over and glad that her teachers would be gone the next week for a conference, so she had a week off school. And she was looking forward to it.

She had just gotten home with the pizza and soda she had bought when she heard a noise outside her apartment and opened the door cautiously to see what was going on. She didn't see anyone, but someone then dropped down behind her and grabbed her, covering her mouth with a hand before dashing into her apartment with her trying to struggle to get away. Her captor held her firmly and brought his masked mouth close to her ear. "Shh," she heard him say. "Listen, there's two young men in the hallway and they're headed for your apartment."

She froze at that and felt him loosen his hold on her a bit. "They're the same two from your college that have been bothering you," her captor continued. "Now, stay here and keep the door locked. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he let her go, moving too fast for her to see what he looked like, but as soon as she saw him close the door, she ran to it and locked it up tight, going into her kitchen and hiding behind the counter and covering her ears.

It must have been only about five minutes later when she felt someone tap her shoulder and she jumped, turning around as she was tackled to the floor and a hand clapped over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She found herself face-to-face with a red and black mask and she let out a muffled whimper, especially at seeing his swords on his back.

Deadpool leaned closer to her and felt her cringe, but he removed his hand from her mouth and that same hand went to her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Dana swallowed fearfully. "What do you want?" She asked fearfully.

"I just saved you from those boys, didn't I?" He asked.

That statement gave her some words to fight back with. "I didn't see them, so you could be lying to me," she said.

"Ah, you're a fighter too," he said. "I'm starting to really like you."

She glared at him. "You think I'm not?" She asked. She was about to knee him in the side when he dodged her attack and rolled over so she was pinning him down. He chuckled.

"Wow, I knew you had fire in you, but you're a real firecracker," he said. "And a very cute one too."

She was still glaring at him. "Zip it, creep," she snapped at him and went to punch him, but he suddenly sat up and stood up, making her let out a short scream of surprise as he had also picked her up and her feet weren't touching the floor.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "A pretty girl deserves a compliment."

She struggled, but stopped when she braced her hands against his biceps and felt how firm they were. She couldn't hide her surprise and blinked. "Whoa," she said quietly as her hands tightened a bit on his biceps.

"Oh?" He asked with a smug grin in his voice. "You like, hmm?"

While she was in a daze about his biceps, Deadpool was slowly backing up into the living room and noticed the very comfy couch Dana had and fell back onto it, making her let out a squeak as her face collided with his chest when he set her down. She tried getting up, but he then poked her left side and she managed to hold in her giggles, but he saw her smile before she rolled off his chest and found herself snuggled into his left side with his left arm holding her close. "That's better," he said, noticing she was blushing a bright red. He chuckled again. "Oh? You're being shy now?" he asked as he poked her side playfully again to make her smile.

Just then, her phone rang and she sighed, getting up and answering it. It was a policeman who told her that two boys had reported a sword-wielding maniac at her apartment and if she had seen anything. She glanced at Deadpool who was watching her.

"No, sir," she said. "But those two boys have been bothering me at the college and following me around."

The police officer agreed to have the charges booked on the two boys and apologized for bothering her and ended the call. She sighed and looked over at the masked mercenary, who gestured her to come closer to him and she did, this time letting him pull her onto the couch. She was soon snuggled up against his left side again and she let out a sigh, her left arm draping over Deadpool's chest. "Why did the police call you?" He asked.

"The same two that you scared off tried putting the blame on you," she said. "Sorry I accused you of lying to me."

"One thing I never do is lie to a lady," he said seriously.

She then noticed the pizza she had bought was on the coffee table and a movie was in the DVD player ready to be played. He chuckled.

"I got the pizza and movie ready while you were on the phone," he said.

She was stunned. "You're fast," she said and then gently squeezed his biceps. "And strong."

She then leaned closer and kissed him. Despite having a mask on, the kiss felt electric to her. He then lifted one hand and lifted up his mask a bit just to expose his mouth. "I've got a huge craving for you, my little firecracker," he said.

She giggled. "Dana," she said.

He chuckled. "I already knew your name, baby," he said. "And I like it."

She giggled again and felt him hug her close so that his face was buried into her neck and she gasped at feeling gentle, playful nips on her neck before he began gently nipping her jaw and chin. She then gasped a bit louder when he switched from nipping to kissing. "I never would have guessed you could be gentle," she said.

"Only for you," he said before he let out a sigh. She noticed and leaned closer to him, gently squeezing his biceps again.

"Are you lonely?" She asked.

She saw him smile a bit. "It's that noticeable?" He asked.

She smiled. "Well, doing your job, I can imagine you don't get many girls who say 'thank you' when you save them," she said.

"Very few," he said.

She then kissed him hard on the mouth. "Thank you," she said.

He smiled and went back to nipping and kissing her neck and jaw. She then giggled and placed a hand on his face to make him stop for a minute. "Save some for the movie," she said with a grin.

He grinned too. "Oh, baby," he said, deepening his voice and making her laugh as she pressed the 'Play' key to play the movie and reached for some pizza, snuggling into Deadpool's side as he reached for a pizza slice. He then paused a minute.

"Dana, I…I don't want to seem pushy…," he began.

"I'd love to have you around," she said to him before giving him another big kiss. "My big, strong protector."

"You've got it, Beautiful," he said as they kissed again before settling down, holding onto each other as they ate and watched the movie, feeling complete with each other.


End file.
